baby_hazelfandomcom-20200213-history
Baby Hazel Pet Care
Baby Hazel Pet Care is the twelfth game of the series. Characters * Baby Hazel * Honey Bunny Description Instructions One day Baby Hazel finds a cute little rabbit in her garden. She takes the rabbit home and looks after him with love and care. Baby Hazel names him Honey Bunny. In this game, Baby Hazel learns how to take care of her little pet, Honey Bunny. She needs your help in learning pet care activities like bathing the pet, feeding, building a home for the pet and finally playing with pet. To earn more points, keep Baby Hazel and Honey Bunny happy throughout the activities by fulfilling their needs. So, get ready and have fun!! Level 1 Wow, Look. There is a cute little rabbit in Baby Hazel's garden. He is stuck in the mud and trying to come out. Baby Hazel is out playing with friends. Let us see what she will do with this cute animal. Enjoy!! Level 2 Baby Hazel has taken the rabbit inside her home. She has named him as Honey Bunny and decided to take care of him. As a first thing, Honey Bunny needs a warm bath and quick treatment. Help Baby Hazel in caring her new pet. Level 3 Hurry, Honey the Bunny is fresh and clean. He is feeling hungry now. Help Baby Hazel to feed him some healthy food like carrots and lettuce. Level 4 Honey Bunny is feeling energetic after the meal. He is jumping all around hinting for the need of a home for him. So it is time to build a sweet home for our Honey Bunny. Our cute little princess has brought all the required materials from market to build a home for Honey Bunny. Let us help Baby Hazel to build the home. Level 5 Baby Hazel and Honey Bunny want to play together in their backyard. As both are young, they need your supervision. Help them to play different games and make them happy by fulfilling their needs. Plot and Tips Level 1 - Noticing Honey Bunny Honey Bunny is playing in the mud at the beginning and got stuck. Baby Hazel notices and pat him. She takes him to the bathroom. Level 2 - Bath Time for Honey Bunny Honey Bunny is in a empty bucket. Baby Hazel will fill it with water. Then, Baby Hazel will clean him with soap. After it's done, Baby Hazel will dry him and give him an injection. Level 3 - Feeding Honey Bunny Honey Bunny will sit on the table and wait for food. You need to prepare milk and take out the food from the fridge. Honey Bunny will eat the food. He will not like eggplants or tomatoes. After he's done eating the food. The player needs to prepare rabbit food. He can escape from the table when he's eating. When he's finished, he will drink milk. Level 4 - Building a home for Honey Bunny Honey Bunny is running around in the living room. Baby Hazel will build a home for him. First, she will put some hay. Then she will put drinks, house and bed in the home. She will put Honey Bunny in it. She will lock him there. Honey Bunny will be seen doing different things. Level 5 - Playing with Baby Hazel and Honey Bunny Baby Hazel will first throw a big ball far away and Honey Bunny will catch it. They will also play in the slide and hide-and-seek. The rabbit will hide in the hole. Baby Hazel will use a racket to throw the small ball as well, the rabbit will catch it as well. During the fun time, he will poop. Baby Hazel needs to clean it up. Gallery BabyHazelPetCare1.png|Title screen BabyHazelPetCare2.png|Honey Bunny stuck in mud in level 1 BabyHazelPetCare3.png|Baby Hazel cleaning Honey Bunny in level 2 BabyHazelPetCare4.png|Honey Bunny getting a shot in level 2 BabyHazelPetCare5.png|Honey Bunny eating lettuce in level 3 BabyHazelPetCare6.png|Honey Bunny eating rabbit food in level 3 BabyHazelPetCare7.png|Honey Bunny drinking milk in level 3 BabyHazelPetCare8.png|Baby Hazel about to build Honey Bunny's home BabyHazelPetCare9.png|Honey Bunny's home in level 3 BabyHazelPetCare10.png|Baby Hazel and Honey Bunny playing in level 4 Trivia * This is Honey Bunny's second appearance * This is Honey Bunny's first official appearance. * This is the first time Baby Hazel taking care of a pet. * This is the first time Baby Hazel won't want to cry. Errors * Honey Bunny is much smaller after he is in the cage. * At the end of level 1, Honey Bunny had a bandage. However, at the beginning of level 2, it is gone. Link http://www.topbabygames.com/baby-hazel-pet-care.html Play Baby Hazel Games Category:Games